1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ultrasound endoscope distal end portion disposed at a distal end of an insertion portion of an ultrasound endoscope.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ultrasound diagnosis which irradiates a subject with ultrasound, images and diagnoses a state of a body interior from an echo signal is becoming widespread. One of diagnostic apparatuses used for such ultrasound diagnosis is an ultrasound endoscope system.
An ultrasound endoscope of the ultrasound endoscope system includes an ultrasound transducer unit disposed at a distal end portion of an insertion portion which is inserted into the body. The ultrasound transducer unit has a function of converting an electrical signal to ultrasound, transmitting the ultrasound into the body, receiving the ultrasound reflected in the body and converting the ultrasound to an electrical signal.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-166985 discloses an ultrasound probe for diagnosis in a body cavity which is inserted into a body cavity and in order to reduce the diameter of a distal end uses a technique of reducing harmful effects caused by using a wiring cable. The conventional ultrasound probe for diagnosis in a body cavity is disclosed as an ultrasound endoscope provided with a convex ultrasound transducer and an image pickup apparatus.